Acto de Valentía
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Muchas veces necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, y atrevernos a cruzar las fronteras. Eli y Trixie por ejemplo, solo necesitaron, un tiempo a solas…


**One Shot:**

**Acto de Valentía**

-¿Sabes Eli? No sé si admirar tu valentía, o concluir que eres un gran tonto.- dijo una joven ojiverde a cierto Shane. - ¿A quién se le ocurre saltar de un vacío sin precauciones? ¡Lo más gracioso es que saliste ileso!

Ambos se encontraban en una caverna poco conocida por esta encontrarse lejos de lo más habitado de BajoTerra, además, que para llegar a ella debían bajar un precipicio de más de 500 metros de altura, ¡Solo a alguien intrépido decidiría tirarse sin antes pensar!  
>Y este intrépido era nuestro héroe; Eli Shane.<p>

- Estoy vivo, ¿Es lo que cuenta no?- contesto el joven entre risas.

- No, ten más cuidado quieres, ¡Me diste un buen susto! – expreso la joven mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿Asustarte? ¿Por qué? – pregunto el joven un tanto menos risueño.

- Pudiste haberte lastimado… - sugirió ella con tono obvio.

- Pero no fue así. – Interrumpió el joven.- Mira, si alguna vez llego a lastimarme por hacer algo tonto, como tú le dices, puedes darme un buen golpe donde quieras, ¿de acuerdo? – ofreció el sonriendo.

- ¿Eso no sería el doble de dolor? ¿No lo crees?- concurrió ella riendo.

- Si, quizá. Pero me lo merezco.

- ¿Seguro? – ella levanto su maño empuñada a punto de darle un golpe en el hombro.

- ¡No! Digo, no quise decir ahora. – el tomo sus manos y las detuvo con cariño.

- Además sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo.- dijo ella bajando la mirada algo apenada.

- ¿Un golpe?- pregunto el confundido. – Es tan sencillo como tomar tus manos, oprimirlas y descargar toda tu fuerza contra mí. – continuo el hablando en una forma no muy común.

- Okay profesor de física cuántica. – presento ella sarcásticamente a tal explicación científica.

- ¡Oye! – discutió el joven.  
>Ambos rieron ligeramente, el aun la tenía sujeta por las manos, estaba consciente de ello, aunque no sabía si ella lo estaba.<p>

-… incluso hay cosas que yo no me atrevo a hacer… - continuo el, pero esta vez, acercándose más a ella.

Trixie desde un inicio estuvo consciente de la unión de sus manos, y simplemente lo que quería lograr era más cercanía física ante él, y escucharlo decir tan cosa hizo que su mente fluyera un sinfín de ideas descabelladas y finales amorosos, ¿Alguno sería posible?

- ¿Ah sí? … ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto ella acercándose aún más a él.

- Tu… ¿Tu cual crees que sea?- de pronto entro en Eli un sentimiento de inseguridad, no se le daban las cosas románticas, y sinceramente no quería estropear las cosas con ella, ni muchos menos perder su amistad.

- No lo sé, eres un Shane, después de todo guardas muchos secretos. – dijo ella un tanto confundida de sus propias palabras.

Él se alejó.

Quizá se apodero el sentimiento de inseguridad mezclado con un poco de cobardía, o simplemente, tenía miedo de que llegase a pasar.

Ella, aún más confundida que antes, se quedó en silencio viendo fijamente al joven, el cual volteaba su vista en la dirección opuesta.

- ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto ella algo tímida.

- No, solo que… no lo sé, olvídalo…- él se levantó y camino unos pasos alejándose de ella.

Siendo detenido por su babosa Infierno; Burpy. Este le miro amenazante y confundido. Elí solo se dignó a huir de la situación, no quería cometer más errores.

- Eli.- llamo la joven.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo él desde lejos.

- También hay cosas que yo no me he atrevido a hacer o decir… - continuo ella queriendo retomar la antigua conversación.

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto el asombrado, girando, volteo para mirarla y descubrir si estaban en la misma sintonía.

Y era así.

- Si, una de ellas es que… - se detuvo tan solo un segundo y suspiro. -… me gustas Elías.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas al momento de decir aquella confesión, aún permanecían cerrados, el estómago se le revolvía en un constante vaivén de emociones, sus manos temblaban, jamás había estado tan nerviosa en su vida.

Un silencio abrumador lleno todo lo que carecía de sonido.  
>El chico no dijo nada.<br>Trixie fue sorprendida segundos después con un suave beso en sus dulces labios.

El tiempo no supo si avanzar o detenerse en aquel momento, una extraña sensación apareció en ella, de repente todo por lo que había temido, por lo que sufría, por lo que decaía había desaparecido.

El cálido sabor de sus labios la había extasiado, ¿era posible que aquello fuese real? Paso mucho tiempo creyendo de aquel un amor no correspondido, algo imposible, incapaz de suceder, llego a considerarlo aquel sueño perfecto en el que todo estaba bien, en el que las alegrías inundaban los ríos de tristeza y agonía, algo más perfecta que cualquier creación.

Sus sentimientos eran casi imposibles de connotar, era una chica seria, dura, casi fría. Ocultando ese lado tierno y dulce que solo aquellos a quienes ama y aprecia deja ver.  
>No sabía si su mente le jugaba una broma, o era un sueño del cual despertaría...lo único que esperaba, es que aquello nunca acabase.<p>

La sensación percibida era algo fue de este mundo, sus labios se rosaron con cariño una, y otra y otra vez, sin importar nada, solo eran ellos dos; solo era aquello importante.

Al cabo de un instante confundido por la pérdida de la noción del tiempo aquello se detuvo.

- Trixie… también me gustas. – concluyo el chico.  
>Queriendo de nuevo sentir la calidez de sus labios intento besarla.<p>

- Espera… aun somos solo amigos. – detuvo ella mirándole a los ojos, estos estaban confundidos, aunque tenían un brillo especial, uno que nunca había visto.

- Quizá sea momento de ser algo más… - dijo el con una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo qué? – pregunto ella sonriente.

- Tu sabes… - él se rasco detrás de la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado apenado.

- Se muchas cosas, pero no que quieres decir ahora. – prosiguió ella; muy informada de lo que quería decir, pero jugaría un rato.

- ¿De ser así cual seria tu respuesta? – dijo el volviendo a verla.

- Solo lo sabrás si me lo preguntas. – ella cruzando los brazos dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

- Me atrapaste. – el bajo la cabeza, se lo pensó un poco y segundos después dijo:

- Trixie Sting, ¿Quisieras tu salir conmigo? – pregunto el con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y extendía su mano hacia ella.

- Claro que si.- asintió muy sonriente.  
>Estaba feliz, no duraron mucho en estrechar sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.<br>Ya no eran solo Eli Shane y Trixie Sting, ahora estaban unidos por algo más que una banda, unidos por el corazón.

Muchas veces necesitamos tiempo para pensar las cosas, y atrevernos a cruzar las fronteras y descubrir nuevos horizontes, sentir más seguridad sobre nosotros mismos y aprender a apreciar lo que tenemos, para alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.

_Ellos por ejemplo, solo necesitaron, un tiempo a solas…_

"**The End"**

N/A: Hola, ¿quizá he regresado? Jaja :3 Este es un pequeño One Shot con dedicatoria a un amigo: Jonathan Castellanos, espero haya sido de su agrado, recuerden que si tienen alguna crítica ya sea negativa o positiva pueden dejarla en los reviews. :)

¡Sera hasta la próxima!

JeN's StAhL


End file.
